


Action and Reaction

by obstinateRixatrix



Series: does anyone want some SCHMOOPY FLUFF [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obstinateRixatrix/pseuds/obstinateRixatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles detailing P4 Protag throughout the events of the game, but mostly about his massive crush on his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 05/01/2011

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I'm posting these in the order I write them in, and a lot of text is going to be lifted from the game.

_You’re running along the floodplains overlooking the riverbank, smiling as you hear the breathless protests trailing close behind. To his indignation this only spurs you onward and you run faster than you’ve ever had, feeling almost weightless as you follow the endless path. The scenery blurs together, the line between grass and sky a nebulous boundary as the clouds follow your every step._

_You hear a triumphant shout just before he tackles you to the ground, but that doesn’t give you enough time to brace yourself for the momentum that brings the both of you tumbling down the hill until-_

_-you’re looking up at him. He grins, flushed and winded, close enough that you can feel the weight of each heavy gasp. You feel a rush of exhilaration as he dips his head closer still, and your eyes flutter to a close…_

 

_…_

 

                >For some reason, you dreamed that Yosuke was chasing you. It was heart-pounding, but your relationship with Yosuke has intensified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the first (and so far, only) dream I had. Heart-pounding. How am I supposed to interpret this, P4. How.


	2. 05/15/2011

“So… what do you think about Yukiko and Chie? I mean, let’s not mince words: Which one’s your type?”

You hesitate, unsure of how to proceed. You’re quite fond of both girls so far; after all they’re both friendly enough, and they’ve both proven themselves to be strong, resilient, and eager to catch the murderer. But in terms of ‘type’…

                                ”Chie,”

                                ”Yukiko,”

                                ”Both,”

                                **”Neither,”_ <**

you say with certainty. They’re both great girls, but you’re not exactly looking for a romantic relationship with girls, no matter how great they are.

               >You told Yosuke your true feelings.

               >Your **Courage** has increased!

You hear Yosuke laugh. “Kinda harsh, don’tcha think?”

…what?

“Well, I kinda understand.”

…what?

“They’re great girls, but you saw their ugly sides right off, and I guess your first impression is the one that sticks.”

You’re speechless.

“Hey, but don’t worry. This is just between you and me. Okay, see you tomorrow.”

                >Yosuke has completely misunderstood the implications of your reply.

               >Yosuke hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do like Yosuke, but every time he starts talking about girls my affection for him plunges astronomically. Yes, please do go on evaluating Chie and Yukiko like they're options for a dating sim. That's not dehumanizing your friends at all.
> 
> Besides, why would it matter who's my type when they should be dating each other.


	3. 05/17/2011

“Then let’s split up into two groups,” Yosuke says resolutely as he turns to you. “One team will follow Kanji, and the other will stake out the shop.”

“R-Roger that!” Chie spares a glance at the gradually departing couple, then turns to you as well. “How should we split the teams?”

                                 **Pair with Yosuke_ <**

                                Pair with Chie

                                Pair with Yukiko

“Yosuke, we’ll stake out the textile shop. Yukiko and Chie, try and follow Kanji and see what you can find out about the guy he’s with. We’ll meet back at-“

“Wait a sec!” Chie interrupts, staring you down with her arms akimbo despite your fairly significant height advantage. “I’m not sure I want to follow Kanji without some backup.”

You blink. “…I’m not sure Yosuke would be much help.”

Ignoring his indignant objections, you bring a hand up to your chin, resting the other on your hip. “If we’ve got a team following Kanji, we’ll want them to be discreet. The two transfer students might raise a few eyebrows.”

Yukiko nods thoughtfully. “Chie and I are usually together after school, and we _are_ locals. We probably wouldn’t draw as much attention.”

“Right. Not to mention, out of all of us, Yukiko’s the one who knows- ”

“Oh man, they’re almost out of sight! C’mon, we gotta move!” Chie takes off, and after a beat Yosuke runs after her yelling that she _needs to be more subtle, damnit!_  There's a few more snippets of banter as they depart and it… does not sound promising. You sigh, and Yukiko silently pats your shoulder.

                >You sense Yukiko’s sympathy and compassion…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only thought of writing this fic after going through 5/17, and I couldn't find a transcription of what Chie says when you pick Yosuke. Unfortunate.
> 
> To be honest, I really did think it made more sense for Yukiko and Chie to stalk Kanji, I mean come on game. Come on.


	4. 04/22/2011

“Mmmm… It’s been a while since I breathed this kinda air,” he says, practically radiating satisfaction. “Y’know, I’m just a poor city boy drawn to that urban scent.” Yosuke pauses, fiddling a bit with the wires of his headphones. “Wait a minute… Am I’m starting to sound like Teddie?”

                                ”He’s sounding like you too,”

                                **”Teddie’s cute,”_ <**

                                ”Hmm, you’re starting to look hairier,”

you say, a bit too abrupt to be nonchalant, and you spare a brief glance at the brunet. Your voice is steady, but you’re pretty sure there’s a slight blush that betrays your composure. Or lack thereof.

You’re torn between wanting him to notice and willing him to not.

“Cute…?” There’s a thoughtful pause as he contemplates your word choice. “I dunno about that, but I guess he’s the type you can’t ignore.”

You suppress a groan of frustration.

                >Your **Diligence** has increased!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta say, I did take inspiration from [this comic](http://creylune.tumblr.com/post/61290114287/). And by inspiration I mean it's pretty much a transcription.


	5. 06/17/2011

“I’m trying to tell you that I have no problem being around girls now!”

“Can you prove it?”

“P-Prove it..?”

“’Cause if you can’t we’re gonna be stuck here all night half scared to death.”

At that, you can’t help but intervene.

                                Side with Yosuke

                                **Side with Kanji_ <**

“Ignore Yosuke. He’s being stupid,” you say, and he shoots you a look you refuse to interpret. “Kanji, you don’t have to prove anything. Let’s all just calm down and go to sleep.”

Despite your attempts at pacifying him, Kanji lets out a huff of breath stuck somewhere between frustration and shame. “To hell with this. If that’s what you really think of me,” there’s a brief pause as he contemplates a suitable task to assert his heterosexuality, “then I’m gonna go hit the girls’ tent right now!”

“Huh? Wait, well, that’s a little extreme, you don’t have to go that far.” With an exasperated sigh, Yosuke continues to succeed at sounding completely condescending. “They’ll expel you if they find you. Don’t tell me you forgot, King Moron’s got his eye on you!”

“Yeah,” he laughs, all bravado and misguided determination. “Like that’d stop a man like me!”

“Dude’s seriously going for it…” Yosuke turns to you, and you think you might sense something almost like concern from him. “Hey man, you gotta stop him.”

                                **“Don’t do this.”_ <**

                                “Go get ‘em.”

                                “Not my problem.”

“There’s nothing you have to prove,” you repeat, this time glaring at Yosuke. “Besides, I doubt the girls will appreciate being bothered at this hour.”

                >You tried to convince Kanji not to go through with it…

                >But he’s not listening!

“Y’think I’m gonna put up with this crap!?” Kanji draws himself up to his full height, not-quite towering over the two of you. “I’ll show you guys! To hell with King Moron! No one’s stopping Kanji Tatsumi, damnit!” With a final wordless shout, he barrels out the tent regardless of Yosuke’s trailing protests. The trample of leaves becomes more and more distant, and the two of you spend a moment in silence.

“What a putz. I declare myself not responsible for anything that happens.”

You give him a look. Quite possibly, the same he gave you earlier.

“What?”

                                “It’s nothing.”

                                **“Yosuke…”_ <**

“…don’t you think you’re giving him a hard time?”

He blinks. “What, Kanji? I have no idea what you’re talking ‘bout. Dude, you’ve seen the size of him, right? I try anything and he’d probably twist me into a pretzel.”

You run a hand through your hair, trying not to think about Yosuke twisted in any kind of position. “I’m just saying you could stand to treat him less like he’s some kind of rabid animal.”

Yosuke groans, obviously unable to comprehend your disapproval. “Come on, partner. You saw his shadow!”

“Yeah. I saw yours too.”

There is an uncomfortable silence as he looks away, tugging at the ends of his bangs.

You sigh. “I’m not saying you have to make out with the guy,” please don’t, “just…”

A rustle of leaves and a hushed whisper interrupts you, and after indulging in a moment of frustration you make a mental note to pursue the topic some other time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wish there was an option to scold Yosuke for being a homophobic jerk. I was ready to punch him in the face.


	6. 07/23/2011

“Oh yeah,” Yosuke starts while you’re taking inventory as the team rests in an empty room, “thanks for jumping in to help out part-time. You really were a lifesaver!”

“No, it’s alright.” You smile, hoping the hint of red on you face isn’t too noticeable through the thick steam.

“Jeez, he roped you into working?” Chie snorts. “Figures. He always needs someone to bail him out.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!” As the two of them stumble headlong into yet another quarrel, you shake your head fondly before going back to counting the amount of Medicine you have, enlisting Kanji's assistance. It looks like there's something he wants to say, but it's hard to make out much amidst the ambient sounds of aggresive accusations regarding disc-destroying idiots and grudge-bearing meat hoarders; there's a few false starts before he manages to get loud enough to hear.

“I know you're lookin' out for the guy and all,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck, “but senpai, don’t you spoil Yosuke-senpai a little?”

At that, the background noise of bickering halts and Yosuke sputters indignantly, much to Chie’s amusement. “Wh- not half as much as he spoils you!”

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

You and Chie glance back and forth between the two of them.

                >The atmosphere feels heavy for some reason…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not believe this exchange.
> 
> Anyway, that's the last of the drabbles I've written up so far, don't expect too much activity.


	7. 05/13/2011

               >Yasogami High rooftop…

               >You ate lunch with Yosuke.

               >You ate Long-Simmered Meat Stew together.

“Holy shit, this is delicious!”

Yosuke looks at you with such awe that you can’t help but laugh. “Cooking’s not that hard,” you say, unable to suppress a pleased grin. “It’s just following directions.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. I mean, I can boil eggs, and that’s about it. But this…” trailing off, Yosuke holds the bowl with something akin to reverence.

You roll your eyes and let the conversation fade into a comfortable silence, enjoying the sunlight and the occasional breeze as Yosuke scarfs down your lunch.

“Y’know, girls love a guy who can cook,” he comments cheerfully while polishing off the last of the stew. “Gotta say, I’m kinda jealous of your future girlfriend.”

                               “I do catering,”

                              “You’re exaggerating,”

                               **“Who said I was aiming for a girl?”_ <**

               >Unfortunately, you didn’t have enough **Courage** to actually say that…

                              “I do catering,”

                               **“You’re exaggerating,”_ <**

                              “Who said I was aiming for a girl?”

you say, ducking your head in embarrassment. “My cooking isn’t that good.”

Yosuke laughs, nudging you with his elbow. “C’mon, don’t be modest.” He winks, and you’re pretty sure it comes off as a lot more flirtatious than he realizes. “Seriously, with food like this, anyone would fall for you!”

It takes you a moment before you’re composed enough to look at him again.

                >It was Yosuke’s favorite!

                >You feel your relationship with Yosuke is going to become closer soon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>                                “I do catering,”
> 
> "Is that so? Well, I'll be sure to call you up as soon as I'm rich enough to afford your services, mister master chef."
> 
>                               “Who said I was aiming for a girl?”
> 
> "Wait, what? Are you saying that you're... what am I saying, of course you're not. Well, I guess you're a bit busy with trying to take every job in Inaba. That's good news for all the other guys, though. Less competition for the rest of us!"


	8. 06/15/2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next two chapters are pretty piddly in terms of actually adding to the game and I apologize for that.

Yosuke falls to his knees, staring blankly at the wreckage before him. “Am I cursed...? Did I insult a gypsy or something?”

Crouching down beside him, you offer a consolatory pat.

                                “It’s a curse.”

                                “Cheer up.”

                                “ **Let’s just go home.”_ <**

Yosuke chokes out a broken laugh. “Easy for you to say. I don’t even have a way to get home now…” With one last mournful look at what used to be his scooter, he slowly gets to his feet and turns away, head hung in resignation.

                                Say nothing.

                                **Offer Yosuke a ride._ <**

                >Unfortunately, you didn’t have enough **Courage**.

Which, which is dumb, you don't know why you'd feel the slightest bit nervous about this, it's not like it's anything different from what you'd usually do for him.

                                Say nothing.

                                **Offer Yosuke a ride._ <**

               >Unfortunately, you didn’t have enough **Courage**.

Honestly, you're being ridiculous; you've been pretty comfortable with him, he's pretty comfortable around you, this doesn't have to... you don't need to be so... there's absolutely no reason to get worked up about...

                              Say nothing.

                              **Offer Yosuke a ride._ <**

               >Unfortunately, you didn’t have enough **Courage**.

“…op on behind me , I’ll get you back home safe,” says someone who isn’t you. Snapping out of your indecisive daze, you come to just in time to see Yosuke reluctantly maneuvering himself behind Kanji, his stiff arms somehow loose around the other boy’s waist. “Senpai, you coming?”

“Yeah,” you say, offering a slightly strained smile as Kanji shouts something about getting the plan.

                >You saw Yosuke off to the station and decided to go home with Kanji. You were a bit reserved, but he didn’t seem to notice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite thing of that whole fiasco was protag just stopping in the middle of his number hunt to play with a cat. I love how much protag likes cats. But yeah, I was kind of surprised the Kanji managed to offer a ride before protag. Poor protag.


	9. 07/25/2011

“Hey, who are you looking forward to seeing in a swimsuit, senpai?”

All eyes turn to you with varying levels of interest as you ponder the question. You’re somewhat surprised by the intensity of Yosuke’s scrutiny.

                                “You, of course,”

                                “I can’t wait to see Chie,”

                                “I’m looking forward to Yukiko,”

                                **“Kanji, no question,”_ <**

you say flippantly as you lean back in your chair. Yukiko shakes silently as the rest of the investigation team stares at you, flabbergasted. Except for Kanji.

“Aw, mine’s nothing special,” he replies, oblivious to the dumbfounded stares that switch over to him. “The crotch area’s thin and built for speed, so-“

“Hold it right there!” Yosuke practically throws himself between the two of you and grabs you by the shoulders. At that, Yukiko drops all pretense and just starts laughing hysterically while he shakes you back and forth. “Why in the world are you interested in Kanji’s swimsuit? Cut that out, damnit!”

“Cut what out?” You grin, the perfect picture of benign innocence slightly marred by that fact that he’s still shaking you. “All I did was answer the question. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll look great too.”

At that he stops, looking at you with utter disbelief. He sighs. “Okay, a joke’s a joke, but… sometimes I really don’t get you, partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of out of character, but I really like the idea of Yukiko and protag having this weird sort of camaraderie. Like, right now they aren't all too close, and a lot of it is unsaid, but they have all these moments of understanding gained only by tentatively flirting with clueless people who are too important as friends for them to want to push the issue. I hope they talk more. Maybe during the beach trip. I have no idea how that's going to go.


	10. 08/15/2011

“Sorry for dropping this on you all of a sudden, but I need a big favor. Can you work at Junes from today ‘til Friday?”

**“Sure.”_ <**

                                “No.”

“We’re short on staff! I’ll pay you more than we usually pay our workers!”

**“Okay.”_ <**

                                “No.”

“I’ll buy you lunch every day at work too, I promise! Please, I’m begging you!”

                >Yosuke seems desperate.

                                “Alright.”

                                **“No.”_ <**

“Look, I know it’s a lot to ask but I really, really, _really_ need-“

“I’m kidding,” you interrupt before he can work himself into a fit. “You didn’t hear me the first two times, did you?”

“The first two… what?” You can almost hear the sound of Yosuke backpedaling through the past few seconds of conversation. “Oh! Oh man, you’re awesome. You’re a real lifesaver! I can’t believe… wait, does that mean I didn’t even have to try and bribe you?” Yosuke groans, and you hear a faint smack of what’s probably his palm on his forehead. “Man, I had to promise Chie, like, five DVDs to get her to help!” He laughs awkwardly. “Is there any chance you didn’t catch all that?”

You hum thoughtfully. “Remind me, how big was this favor? It’s a bit hazy, but I do think there was quite a bit of begging involved.”

“...yeah, that’s what I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure protag just ends up making lunch for him and Yosuke anyway. He strikes me as that kind of guy.


	11. 08/24/2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops this isn't homework

“I have to write three proverbs for my homework today,” Nanako declares, pencil in hand. “But… I’m not sure how many I know…”

“You know plenty,” you say reassuringly. “What’s one Dojima-san uses?”

It takes only a few seconds of pensive concentration before Nanako lights up, eagerly tapping her pencil on the table’s edge. “I know! It’s, um… “A rolling stone gathers no moss.” Dad always tells me that one!” Before you can congratulate her the doorbell chimes, momentarily distracting the both of you from the subject of proverbs. “Who can that be?”

“I’ll check,” you say before she can get up. ”You keep thinking, I’ll be right back.”

Nanako nods, diligent as ever, and you ruffle her hair fondly before making your way to the door.

                >Yosuke  and Teddie came by.

“’Sup partner,” he greets with a cheerful half-wave while Teddie flails enthusiastically behind him.

“Hey,” you reply, a surprised grin making its way onto your face as you stand aside to let them in. “What are you guys doing here?”

Yosuke shrugs, stepping out of his shoes as Teddie barrels past him. “Haven’t seen you around lately. Plus, we had a little event going on at Junes today and I figured Nanako-chan might want a souvenir.”

“And _I_ came along because I have a promise to keep to Nana-chan!” Teddie proclaims with a flourish, practically sparkling with pride at the importance of his task. “Oh, and to see you too, sensei. But mostly for dear, sweet Nana-chan!” He prances over to your cousin (no doubt to be rejected in favor of work), leaving you and Yosuke by the door.

“So… what’ve you been up to?” Yosuke tugs a bit at his headphones. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in _weeks_.”

You wince. “Summer homework’s got me pretty bad. I’m actually taking a break and helping Nanako with hers right now.”

“Looks like Teddie’s taken your job, dude.” You turn, and sure enough, you see Teddie and Nanako in a lively discussion. Or at least, Teddie being very enthusiastic about what he’s saying while Nanako dutifully writes whatever she finds helpful. Turning back to Yosuke, you find him a lot closer than he was before, scrutinizing you while resting a hand on his chin. “You okay? You look a bit out of it.”

 “Yeah?” You rub the back of your neck, dimly aware of a stiffness that definitely was not there before. “I’ve been working on those math problems pretty much non-stop. Now that you mention it, I am feeling kind of tired.”

He laughs. “I guess mister perfect actually _does_ work for those grades! Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” he says with a wink. Stepping around you into the living room, he gives your shoulder a light punch. “Don’t work yourself too hard, partner. According to everyone else I’m useless without you. Speaking of useless, we should probably make sure Teddie doesn’t single-handedly destroy Nanako-chan’s grades before school even starts.”

You delay by the threshold for a moment, peripherally aware of something about Descartes being discussed at the table.

                >Yosuke and Teddie helped Nanako finish her homework.

                >After putting Nanako to bed and saying goodbye to Yosuke and Teddie, you went to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last two chapters were pretty piddly, I guess here's a chapter with a bit more... substance? Well, there are more changes and stuff, at least. This is probably the most I've gone off-script and made actual changes, but to be honest I'm not too happy about it. The camping one feels a lot more... natural? 
> 
> I did make Nanako need more help, so shame on me.


	12. 09/18/2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite piddly, but I hope it still manages to make your day approximately 96.87% brighter BTP

Rise huffs with irritation. “Sheesh, I thought he’d never leave. Sorry, that was Inoue-san. He’s… he was my manager.”

“Um,” you say eloquently, somewhat concerned about what to do with your new status as ‘fiancé of Risette’.

“Oh, don’t worry, that whole thing was just to get him off my back. I know I’m not exactly your type,” she proclaims, tossing a stray lock of hair over her shoulder. “After all, I’m a girl.”

You blink.                                                                                                                              

                                “What do you mean?”

                                **“How could you tell?”_ <**

you ask with a rueful smile.

Rise laughs. “Jeez senpai, this is the part where you’re supposed to tell me I’m wrong and confess your undying love!”

Thoroughly chastised you rub the back of your neck, caught somewhere between resignation and relief. “I suppose I’m not a very good fiancé, am I.”

“You're about as good a fiancé as you are an actor,” she declares with authority, giving your shoulder a little shove. You take it in good humor and sigh, shaking your head.

“…I didn’t realize I was so obvious.”

Giving you a look that’s borderline condescending, she raises an eyebrow. “Come on senpai, I _did_ work in showbiz y'know. And the swimsuit thing? Really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kind of bugs me how many social links involve kids trying to break away from situations they feel trapped in only to realize that they have to/want to do it after all. Keisuke, Mamoru, and Yukiko seem sort of hellbent on escaping something, yet they're kind of drawn back in. To me it feels like the game putting them in their place, I guess, and I don't know, it's just kind of. Eh.
> 
> Speaking of things that bug me, I really don't like how pretty every female social link around your age has potentially romantic undertones, but I'm glad there's at least the friends route in P4. Even though there seems to be a lot more pitting the girls against each other in P4 than in P3. The only reason I didn't complete any of the female social links for P3's male protag was because I didn't want to be a CHEATING SCUMBAG. Come on game, I like the girls way too much for that. Thank god for female protag. Female protag is so important to me. Don't care about the guys I'm gonna hang with my galpals like woah.
> 
> So yeah, this was kind of me using protag's status as 'gay as heck' to have his interactions with the girls less... romantically coded? And to kind of let Rise be more in control, I guess. I like meaningful platonic relationships between guys and girls. I don't like how there's so much stuff in the Persona games about how guys and girls are soooo different and guy friendships and girl friendships and guy/girl friendships are all so separate.
> 
> Jeez, I think I wrote more in the notes than I did for the actual fic. Sorry for that.


	13. 09/15/2011

“What, were you out of it ‘cause you were still thinking about what Naoto said?” Yosuke laughs, shaking his head and completely missing the warning look you shoot him. “I guess you’re still hung up on that stuff.”

“That’s-!” Kanji’s face flushes bright scarlet, though you get the feeling it’s more from anger than embarrassment. “I ain’t hung up on it!”

“It’s okay, we all understand. Just don’t go overboard, man.”

                                “…”

                                **“Overboard?”_ <**

you ask, not even trying to mask the hint of disapproval.

“Huh? I’m just sayin’…” Taken aback, Yosuke makes a vague hand motion before hitting the heel of his palm on his forehead. Which is kind of what you want to do right now. “Jeez, why do you always get so touchy. I’m being supportive, aren’t I?”

Kanji scoffs. “I got stuff to do. I’m outta here.”

As he makes his way out of the classroom, Yukiko smacks the back of Yosuke’s head with one of her notebooks just as Chie throws a shoe at him.

“What was that for!?” Yosuke alternates between glaring at each of the girls, covering his head in case the question triggers another attack.

Chie huffs, crossing her arms. “Stop bringing that up, Yosuke. You know he doesn’t think it’s funny.”

“I wasn’t trying to be funny!”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Rise interrupts, waving her arms between Chie and Yosuke before they could start arguing in earnest. She claps her hands together, an interested gleam in her eye. “Did something happen between Kanji and Naoto-kun?”

“Why are you so interested..? Don’t tell me you-“ With a shake of his head, Yosuke cuts off his train of thought. “Actually, yeah, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, the moment you've all been waiting for, a glorious rendition of Twin Dragons in the real world! Magnificent!


	14. 09/12/2011

“Sensei!” Teddie shouts, running up to you just as class ends. “No matter where I look, I see girls, girls, and more girls! School is heaven!” You nod halfheartedly, resigned to receive the brunt of Teddie’s unsolicited enthusiasm. As much as you like the guy, when he gets like this, it starts going kind of... the conversation generally tends to... you're really not in the mood right now.

He strikes what he probably thinks is a mature pose, resting his hand on his chin. “There’s a certain freshness you don’t find at Junes. Every day‘s great indeed! And by the way…” Teddie trails off, leaning into you with an impish smile. “Between sailor uniforms and blazers… which is more your speed?”

                                “Sailor uniform, of course,”

                                “Blazers, definitely,”

                                **“I’m more into boy’s uniforms,”_ <**

you deadpan with absolutely no hesitation.

“M-my…!” Teddie gapes, "“That didn’t even cross my mind…!"

For a guilty second you feel a stab of vindictive satisfaction. There's something refreshing about just putting it out there, about being completely honest about where your interests lie. And, you know Teddie probably wouldn't care either way, but you can't help but hold your breath as he mulls over your response.

"A lovely girl dressed in a manly uniform…”

Wait, no.

“Now that’s my sensei! Always with the ideas the common man would never consider!” Teddie laughs, clapping excitedly. “Man, uniforms are awesome!”

You walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is pretty much just a transcription of what Teddie says but I'm sorry I just really wanted to include it. Actual quotes from the actual game. I cannot believe.


	15. 10/03/2011

                >You decided to eat alone.

                >To your surprise, Yosuke has joined you.

 “Hey partner, what’re doin’ up here all by yourself?” Yosuke flops down next to you, peering over your shoulder with interest.

“The kakuni came out dry,” you sigh, moving the bento to your other hand and out of his reach. “I didn’t want to subject anyone to my failure.”

Yosuke lets out an incredulous snort. “You call that a failure? Still looks edible to me.” He reaches around your shoulder and snags a piece of pork before you can protest, popping it into his mouth as you watch in dismay. He even has the nerve to laugh. “Jeez, what’s that look for?”

“I put the soy sauce in too soon,” you object, trying to suppress the sudden spike of your pulse. “It’s not going to taste very good.”

“Well, I guess it’s not as good as your usual stuff, but I don’t think it’ll put me in the hospital.” He shakes his head, grinning fondly. “You’re way too hard on yourself, man.”

He steals another piece while you’re distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the actual game Yosuke doesn't think it's even food. Ruuuuuuuuuudddee.


	16. 10/16/2011

                >Junes, Food court... 

“It’s getting to be a custom for us to meet up like this,” Yosuke remarks, pulling loose notes and unused textbooks out of his bag. “But that aside…” turning to Chie, Yosuke sends a hopeful smile her way. “Can I borrow your notes?”

“Borrowing notes is getting to be a custom too,” Chie grumbles as she drops a pile of books onto the table. “Alright, let’s get started. But first, I want a melon soda.”

“Is that your way of saying you’ll lend me your notes if I buy you a melon soda…?”

“Could be.”

Yosuke groans, dragging a hand through his hair. “Man, why am I always the one buying you stuff? Half my paycheck’s practically going right to your stomach!”

“Hey, it’s a fair trade, isn’t it?” Chie shrugs, unperturbed by his complaints. “It’s your fault for slacking off in the first place.”

“Your notes are barely any better than mine!”

“Then why are you always asking for them!?”

“That’s..! A good point, actually.” He turns to you and clasps the hand closest to him with his own, looking as pathetic as possible. “Partner, I’m begging you, can I please see your notes? Please? Come on, you’re my last hope!”

                                **“Sure.”_ <**

                                “No.”

“Yes! Oh my god you really are a lifesaver,” he breathes out with a relieved grin. You dig out your notebook with your free hand, feeling a wistful twinge when he lets go of the other to take it. He flips through the notebook you pass to him, and whistles appreciatively. “Wow, these are way better than Chie’s. I should’ve gone to you first!”

“I’m sure it’s not that different,” you insist. “I just write what the teacher writes.”

“You kiddin’ me? I mean first off, I can actually read your notes.”

“Hey!” Chie crosses her arms as Yukiko, book open and pencil ready, glances uneasily at her. “My handwriting’s not _that_ bad. Is this the thanks I get for constantly bailing you out?”

Yosuke scoffs. “Don’t be so touchy, you freeloader. If this guy wasn’t here I’d be done for.”

Naoto hums thoughtfully, glancing back and forth between the two of you. “Yosuke-san seems to rely on you a lot.”

 “You can say that again,” Chie says as she huffs out a laugh. “It’s almost like they’re dating, or something.”

“What!?” Yosuke bristles, flushing bright scarlet as he very nearly jumps out of his seat. “Y-you-! Don’t even joke about that stuff, you know I’m not like that!”

“Yeesh, now who’s the touchy one.” Chie lets out a snort, and Yukiko tries to shush her while Yosuke tries to compose himself enough to make some kind of retort.

“What about you, Naoto?” Rise cuts in, effortlessly derailing the impending quarrel. “You seem to be getting along with Kanji pretty well.”

“What?” The detective turns a light shade of pink and refuses to look at anyone. “That has nothing to do with anything.”

 “Aw, how cute,” Rise giggles, turning to you. “Hey, senpai, would Kanji and Naoto-kun make a good couple?”

                                **“Yeah,”_ <**

                                “No way,”

you agree immediately, grasping at the subject change with a somewhat unsteady grin. “You guys have a great dynamic.”

Naoto sighs out an exasperated “come now, senpai,” giving you a look of slight betrayal.

“Alright, alright,” Yosuke drawls, rolling his eyes. “That’s enough about that, let’s all just go back to studying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made a band. We actually made a band. Dancing All Night makes so much more sense the more I play this game.
> 
> I really like the conversation Naoto and Rise have about Rise's emotional intelligence. I love when the IT talks to each other. I need them all to form social links with their teammates. 
> 
> I was kind of confused why Yukiko didn't speak up at all during this scene, even though I know she was definitely there. It made it... kinda hard to include her... .... .. .................... bluh


	17. 10/21/2011

“What do you think?” Yosuke grins, leading the both of you to the top of the school. “Isn’t this a great place to spend your youth?”

“Youth? How does someone spend youth?” Crossing her arms, Marie gives him an expectant look. “Give me an example,” she demands, and Yosuke’s expression falls into something more of a mixture between slight confusion and moderate panic.

“An example? Well, y’know, um…” Yosuke pokes his forehead, furrowing his brow. “Building friendships, sharing your concerns, confiding in each other… stuff like that? It’s kind of awkward to have to put it into words…” He shrugs helplessly, turning to you. “Hey partner, give me a hand here, will you?”

                                **Give him a hand._ <**

                                Don't give him a hand.

“It’s…” you hum with deliberation, trying to gather your thoughts. “It’s spending time with the people around you. The more you learn about your friends, the more you care about them.” Your gaze drifts toward Yosuke, and you can’t help but smile. “You learn each other’s flaws, and you learn your own flaws, but you learn that people are so much more than what they’re not.”

“You like each other because of what you don’t like about each other?” She stares at you for a pensive second before shaking her head in defeat. “I don’t get it. Do Green and Black do that too?”

“Yeah,” you nod. “Youth is something that everyone spends and that’s spent with everyone.”

“Why do you need to spend youth? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

Yosuke starts a bit at the almost-accusatory tone. “Y-You want me to say more?” he stammers, kind of like he’s stuck standing in the middle of class without a clue about what the answer could be. Which is a fairly common occurrence. “Well… I mean, it’s comforting. Not being in superficial relationships. Being with people who know the real you.”

“The real you?”

“Being with people like that helps keep me from losing sight of who I am. Y’know, so I can face myself.” He chuckles self-consciously, glancing at you with an indecipherable expression. “Sometimes… you need people with you for that.” There’s a tense ( _anticipatory, expectant_ ) moment where he looks like he’s going to say more before Yosuke covers his face, letting out a frustrated groan. “Sorry, sorry, this is embarrassing, I can’t say any more. Let’s just… end this here. Forget I said anything.” He pivots, gesturing somewhat frantically at the stairs. “C’mon, we haven’t seen the library yet, right!? We don’t have all day! Let’s get going!”

Yosuke walks away at a brisk pace, refusing to look at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of just transcribing social links and adding just about 10% more gay. Maybe 15%. Maybe someday I'll write a fic that doesn't rely on preexisting dialogue and direct quotes.


	18. 10/25/2011

“This rain… I don’t like it.” With an apprehensive glance at the relentless clouds above, Naoto lets out a frustrated breath. “No one has turned up missing yet, but I don’t like it.”

You nod, beginning to vocalize some similar sentiment when Yosuke barrels into you from behind.

“Sorry to barge in,” he pants, pressing a distressingly damp shoulder against your own. “Jeez, do you ever get tired of being so prepared all the time?”

                >Yosuke forced himself under your umbrella…

Kanji runs up not too long after, holding a thoroughly soaked jacket over his head. “M-make room for me too!”

“This one’s already full, dumbass!” Yosuke gestures insistently at the lack of space beneath your umbrella, and you flinch from the stray drops flung your way. “Get Naoto to make room under hers.”

“By all means, Kanji-kun.” With a tilt of the umbrella, Naoto shrugs nonchalantly. “You’ll catch a cold at this rate if you don’t.”

“Me and her under the same umbrella!?” Kanji’s jacket slips down onto his shoulders as he stares in shock. “To hell with that! If I did that, it’d mean…” He shakes his head, unable to conceal the incriminating blush that spreads across his face. “We’d practically be like a couple!”

“Dude, sharing an umbrella isn’t a proposal.” Waving vaguely at the umbrella he’s appropriated, Yosuke heaves an exasperated sigh. “How old are you?”

“Shut up, let’s trade spots!”

“… you know how stupid that sounds, right?”

“Who’re you calling stupid!? Stop talkin’ shit and get a move on, will you!”

Naoto coughs, glancing between the two of them. “I honestly don’t mind making room for whoever…”

                                Make Kanji go with Naoto

                                Make Yosuke go with Naoto

                                **Go with Naoto yourself_ <**

With a roll of your eyes you hold out your umbrella, grimacing as you feel the rain begin to soak though to your back. “If it’s such an issue Kanji, you can take my umbrella and go with Yosuke. Let’s just-“

“Come on partner, this is exactly what I mean!” With a disgruntled huff, Yosuke pulls the umbrella back over you. “Don’t spoil him so much. Just make him go with Naoto, it’s obviously the best solution!”

“Huh…? What’dya mean by that?” he asks, taken aback.

“You’re kidding me, right? You’re too damn big! We’d never fit under the same umbrella! That pint-sized detective is perfect for you.”

“P-perfect…? Me and Naoto… are perfect..?” Kanji’s face somehow flushes to an even deeper shade of red, and he falls silent. Just as you start to edge closer in concern, he stamps a foot and lets out a wordless bellow. “Damnit! I don’t need an umbrella in a damn drizzle like this! I’ll show you how it’s done!” He charges on ahead, whacking you in the face with a wet sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protag tries way to hard to make everyone happy. More filler and more slight changes.


	19. 10/27/2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeehhhh this is more of catharsis than anything, and it... really... shows... 
> 
> on the bright side I'm pretty happy with how the next one's coming, so maybe just skip this chapter

“Come on,” Yosuke groans, looking a fair bit harried as he tries to pacify the two enraged girls in front of him. “What’s the big deal about a little beauty pageant? I mean, it’d be a waste if all these incredible heroines didn’t take part, right? Hey, you want them to be in it too, don’tcha Kanji?”

“Huh…?” Kanji shrugs, unable to resist a quick glance at Naoto. “I ain’t interested in this stuff.”

“Naoto-kun, Kanji-kun says he really wants you to be in it.”

“Wha-!? I-I didn’t say nothing!”

“What about you?” Yosuke looks at you with desperation, obviously wanting someone to distract the girls from their (justified) ire. “You want them to be in it, right?”

                                **“Not really.”_ <**

                                “Of course I do!”

                                “Enter the pageant, damnit.”

“Of course he doesn’t,” Yukiko cuts in impatiently. “Besides, what does it matter what he wants? What does it matter what any of you want? This isn’t about him, or you, or Kanji!”

“I’m sorry, it was supposed to be a joke! I didn’t know-“

“And that makes it okay?!” Taking a step forward Yukiko backs him against a chain-link fence while Chie looks on uncertainly, her own anger taking a brief pause in the face of Yukiko's unrelenting fury. “Who wants to be paraded in front of the whole school like, like some kind of doll! If this is your idea of a joke, I certainly don’t see anyone laughing!” Yukiko pivots on her heel and storms off, slamming the door as she leaves.

“I’m not finished with you,” Chie warns, shooting him a murderous glare before chasing after her.

“Yosuke-senpai…” Rise shakes her head as he slumps against the fence. “You really need to start thinking things through.”

“What, you’re not mad?”

“I’m used to being put in this kind of situation,” she says with a shrug, and Yosuke cringes. “As long as there are people looking forward to seeing me, I might as well put on a show for them.”

“I wish they saw it that way. Jeez, Yukiko’s pissed. I mean, I was kind of expecting something like that from Chie, but Yukiko?” Yosuke buries a hand in his hair with a frustrated groan, no doubt dreading the impending retaliation.

“My advice, sempai? Take whatever’s coming your way.”

“We’re in an awkward position,” Naoto muses. “If we can’t refuse, I suppose there’s no sense in arguing the point. But it seems ill-fitting for someone like me to get up on stage.”

“Ill-fitting!?” Kanji shakes his head adamantly. “There’s nothing ill-fitting about you! Y-you're gonna look amazing on that stage no matter what, got it!?”

“Kanji-kun…” after the initial shock wears off, Naoto gives him a smile. “Thank you.”

“It’s… uh, no, I mean-!” Kanji turns away, and for a second you think he might run.

“Well, at least one good thing came out of this,” Yosuke gripes, staring at the two of them with exasperation.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Yukiko should’ve been a lot more furious, especially with her thing about obedience and expectation. And she talks about wanting people disappeared. She should've totally been more active in that conversation. And wow, I was so uncomfortable with Kanji’s “MY DOUBTS WILL BE CLEARED MAKE ME A MAN” thing. It was especially frustrating because I’d just gotten through his seventh (eighth?) rank, the one where he goes like no I keep being focused on ‘man’ stuff and that’s not helping. And then they go right back to him reaffirming his heterosexuality. Sigh. The culture fest in general, and how everyone was like “DISGUSTING!!” at the cross-dressing pageant, and how the girls were kind of strong-armed into being in bathing suits (thank god Naoto just noped out of that) and then the hot springs thing ‘let’s take our revenge’ thing… I just… end of October is not my favorite time period. It’s nice that the game punishes the guys for doing shit stuff, but not so nice how the guys don’t really seem to realized they’re being punished, y’know? Bluh. Good bye.


	20. 11/07/2011

                >The vegetables in the garden have grown magnificently…

You kneel besides the plot, kitchen knife heavy in hand as you stare at the vibrantly green cabbages in front of you. They’re ripe and ready for harvest. You know because there’s a reminder on the calendar, written in childlike scrawl and framed enthusiastically by a multitude of slightly crooked flowers. Pushing away the outer layer of leaves, you press the blade of the knife to the stem, and stop. You stay there for who knows how long under the steadily setting sun, unable to bring yourself to continue, and for a moment your hands start to shake, and your vision blurs and it’s not at all like the fog but it’s as if you’re stuck in _some kind_ of fog, and you think it’d go away if you could just get on with cutting the damn cabbage-

“What are you doing?”

You jerk away from the plot, very nearly dropping the knife. Yosuke’s standing right by the street, headphones pulled half-down, and you can just barely hear [a faint whisper of strings, maybe a hint of piano](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zlp_CXvHH48) as he looks at you with a tentative sort of concern. “The cabbages are ready for harvest,” you say, gesturing at the garden. “I… we took care of the garden together. She’ll be upset if I don’t maintain it.” You shake your head. “How long have you been there?”

“Not very?” The headphones rest lightly around his neck, and he twirls the cord absentmindedly.  “I left something at Junes and I figured I’d stop by. Are you… do you want help with that?”

“No, it’s fine,” you say, and to your relief the knife cuts decisively through the stem. You gather the rest in short time, piling cabbages into a basket while he watches without a word. It’s only after you put away the gloves, the knife, and other assorted tools that he breaks the silence.

 “Are you alright?” he blurts out, before immediately slapping his forehead. “Shit, no, that’s not what I meant to say. Look, I’m…” Yosuke lets out a frustrated sigh, tugging insistently at his headphones.

“It’s fine,” you say, hoping your smile doesn’t look as weak as you feel. “I’m okay.”

“No one could be okay after that. No one _has_ to be okay after that. Please, partner, let me…” he trails off, looking flustered, looking hesitant, looking determined. “You’ve always been there for me, and I… I want to be there for you.” He takes a step closer and slips his arms almost delicately around your waist, pulling you close. It takes you a moment before you rest your hands lightly on his back, and you bury your face in the crook of his neck. With a shuddering breath you close your eyes for what feels like the first time in days.

 “Do… you want me to stay a while?”

“Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stupidly emotional watching protag tend the garden alone. Also, it is three in the morning and I desperately need to sleep.


	21. 10/24/2011

Yumi takes a step closer, looking down as a blush lightly dusts her cheeks. “Y-y’know,” she stutters, “I… I love you. So, uh…” She wrings her scarf uncertainly before making a sharp pivot, staring resolutely at the costumes along the wall. “I’ll turn around, so if you’re going to reject me, just leave the room. That way, I won’t have to see you go.”

                                Accept the confession

                                **Reject the confession_ <**

“I can’t do that,” you say with a shake your head. “You’re important to me. I value your friendship – I don’t want to walk away from you like this.”

She laughs, head hung in resignation. “This is exactly what I wanted to avoid.” You hear a sniff as she rubs at her eyes, refusing to look at you. ”What’s she like?”

                >With your current level of **Understanding** , you effortlessly interpret Yumi’s question.

“Kind. Somewhat dense, a little frustrating, but… always there for me.” You look away, a rueful smile tugging at you lips. “It’ll never work out.”

“Why?” she asks, turning slightly. “You’re not her type?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” you hedge, deliberating on how blunt you should be. “I’m a guy, after all.”

“…Oh.”

You can’t help but chuckle at her stunned expression, somewhat relieved she’s finally able to look at you. “Yumi, don't let me fool you. There's a lot of people out there who aren't dumb enough to turn you down. Make sure you pick someone special.” She nods, and sends you off with an unsteady smile as you quietly leave the room. You slide the door to a close and turn, bumping right into Yosuke.

“Um,” he starts, looking increasingly mortified, and once your pulse has steadied you gently lead him away from the door; Yumi really doesn’t need to know about an eavesdropper right now.

“How much did you hear?”

“Just the last part. I’m really sorry!” He rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, ducking his head as he looks off to the side. “I swear I wasn’t trying to listen in! I was looking for you and I was _going_ to open the door, but then things stated sounding serious and-“

“It’s fine,” you say, pulling him into the empty music room. You tug your hand away from his, still facing the door as you slide it shut. Yosuke fiddles a bit with his headphones while you gather your **Courage**. "I'm sorry, but I haven't really been... completely honest with you. The truth is, I-"

“Is it the girl who’s always in front of the library? Because it could be just a rumor, y’know. Small town like this, you never know what’s true!"

Taken aback by his outburst (and the _complete_ misinterpretation of your incomplete confession), you're somewhat surprised that you manage choke out a steady “no, it’s not her,” as you turn to face him. “And that’s not important. I wanted to ask you not tell anyone that I... uh. Just. Please don't tell anyone.”

“What?” Yosuke shoots you an affronted look. “I wouldn’t to that, man!”

“I’m not saying you would, it’s just, if you tell Chie, or Teddie, or anyone, someone’s bound to overhear and spread it around. You said it yourself; small town, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he gripes, rolling his eyes, “my lips are sealed.”

“Thanks.” You give him an appreciative nod, hoping you look nowhere near as bewildered as you feel, and move to leave when Yosuke pulls you back.

“Woah there, wait a sec, you’re not even going to tell me who she is? Come on partner, you’ve _got_ to!”

“No.”

“Oh god, is it Yukiko!? I _knew_ there was something between her and-“

“It’s not.”

"Well then who is it!? At least give me a clue-"

" _Goodbye_ , Yosuke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always make sure to check in with shy student. Dang, I hope she can be happy lesbians with he sempai.
> 
> I kind of panicked when Yumi sprung her confession on me. Man, at least with the other romantic social links you can just try edging yourself into the friendzone, but no, Yumi's is just automatically confession time. And it made me feel bad, because you just literally walk away from her. Whoops.
> 
> I always think 'okay no these ideas'll dry up and then I can actually get around to focusing on homework' but they just keep coming. I think this might be the last one for a while but at this point who even knows. Who even.


	22. 12/05/2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one will have spoilers for the true killer. 24's probably not, but just so y'all know, yeah?

                           “Let’s tell the others.”

**“I think I’ll stay out a little longer.”_ <**

Naoto nods and retreats back into the warmth of Aiya, no doubt to inform the rest of the team about your deduction. Yosuke lingers by the door, watching wordlessly as you slump against the coarse wall of the restaurant.

“I can’t believe it,” you mumble, covering your face. Yosuke shakes his head with a humorless grin.

“I’ve gotta hand it to you, I don’t think anyone else would’ve gone there. I mean, Adachi? He's your textbook lousy detective.”

“I’ve cooked for him. He drew a flower for Nanako.” You hear a sharp intake of breath and let out a hollow laugh, sliding to the ground. “We were friends. At least, that’s what I thought.” You’re vaguely aware of a scrape of gravel as Yosuke settles down beside you, and you lean into his chest, into the feather-light touch of his fingers threading through your hair. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Quit that,” he chides, taping the back of your head lightly with his knuckles. “Don’t apologize for being human. I said I was gonna be there for you, and I meant it.”

The two of you watch the snow drift gently into the fog for a while before he pulls you up, leading you back into the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the thing about having a social link with Adachi, and how that really does seem to affect protag. I gotta say though, I have so many issue's with Adachi's motivations for the first two things. Like, if he was in a relationship with Konishi it'd make more sense, and it'd give him a better motivation to off Saki since he'd think she's going for that bastard Namatame how dare she also fall for his dumb face etc. etc. etc.
> 
> They seem to be just having him as an delusional entitled pissbaby, but if that's the case Adachi from the first half of the game is just way too different from Adachi in the last part of the game. Making his motives less outright unreasonable would make it easier to see Adachi as one person. And I mean, so far I like Adachi as a villain when not taking into account the first two murders, especially with the thing that happens on 12/7.
> 
> SPEAKING OF 12/7................... wait a shoot I actually need to finish the next chapter hold on


	23. 10/26/2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied no spoilers 12/7 absolutely did not want to be written

                >Your room…

“Throw me a bone here. What’s she like? I mean, other than, y’know…” Yosuke trails off, making a vague gesture as he fails to figure out any way he could possibly get out of classifying your crush as a lesbian. “Is she tall? Do I know her? What color’s her hair?”

You throw an eraser at his head. “I thought you came over because you needed help with English,” you say, ignoring the affronted look on his face.

“Well, I mean, _yeah_ , but man I need a break.” He flops over the table with a thud, sprawled across the textbooks and worksheets you’re supposed to be reviewing. “Just _tell_ me already,” comes a muffled whine, and you roll your eyes.

“Why are you so curious?”

“Why am I so-! Why wouldn’t I be curious?!” He shoves himself back upright, a stray sheet of paper stuck to his forehead. He bats it away with a sour look and you don’t even try to hold back a laugh as he glares at you. “Come on, wouldn’t you be curious if you knew I liked someone?”

“I don’t think anyone would be curious.” You poke his cheek with a capped pen, grinning as he pushes your hand away. “You’re pretty easy to read, after all.”

“I’m not that obvious,” he grumbles, going back to skimming your notes. It takes less than a minute before he’s pushing them away with a frustrated sigh. “Look, I want to know because I want to know what kinda girl could’ve caught your eye. I mean, you’re pretty amazing, y’know?”

“I’m really not,” you protest, but Yosuke shakes his head.

“You are! You’ve got the looks, the charm, the smarts, everything! And geez, you don’t even bat an eye when friggin’ _Risette_ walks up to you. Whoever you like, she must really be something, huh.” There’s something almost wistful in the way he says it, and you feel your resolve waver.

                                **Throw him a bone_ <**

                                Don’t throw him a bone

Sighing, you close your textbook and push it to the side. “What do you want to know?”

“Did you meet her in the city?”                                                          

“No.”

“Oh, so she’s from Inaba.” Yosuke hums, looking fairly pleased about his deduction. “That narrows it down a lot. At this rate, I’ll have it figured out in no time!”

“I can guarantee that you won’t figure it out.” Shaking you head with a wry smile, you decide to give up on getting any work done as Yosuke continues to bombard you with questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many references to Yosuke talkin' 'bout how good protag looks it's kind of ridiculous.
> 
> Jeez, I've been stuck on the December scene for like three days and this comes out in like, four hours. It's a bit stilted for my tastes, but I feel like I need to get something out. It's a good thing I can pretty much write from any timeframe. I should probably get it sorted chronologically when I'm done, though.


	24. 10/30/2011

“I’m sorry for bringing you into this.” Yukiko tilts your chin up, carefully applying a thin coat of lip gloss. “We probably should’ve just put Yosuke’s name down,” she mutters with a slight vindictive edge. You’re a bit relieved that mascara was done a while ago.

You wait until the brush leaves your lips to shake your head, and the braids shift against your neck. It’s an unfamiliar sensation but you’re nothing if not adaptable. “If Yosuke was the only entry, do you really think he wouldn’t rope me into it?”

Yukiko huffs, handing you a mirror. “You really do spoil him,” she chides as you examine her handiwork.

“I think I could use some contour.” Yukiko gives you an odd look as she passes a couple compacts of foundation to you. “Drama club,” you offer with a shrug. She nods, staring at you thoughtfully as you trace the line of your cheekbone with a rich shade of ochre.

                                “Out with it.”

                                “Is there something on my face?”

                                **“Thinking of joining?”_ <**

“What? Oh, no, I wouldn’t have the time. It’s just…” She turns, busying herself with sorting through the multitude of brushes and jars littering the desk. “I heard about what happened with Yumi.”

“News travels fast.”                

“I wouldn’t have known if Chie hadn’t told me. Apparently the entire club was rooting for the two of you. They were pretty disappointed.”

“Really? I didn’t think I struck people as someone who preferred girls.” You tilt you head, scrutinizing the lighter shade at your disposal. Not quite the right color, but it’ll do. “It’s the same for you, isn’t it?”

Yukiko lets out a long breath with something akin to relief. “It’s not really something people here consider.”

“It’s a bit different in the city, I think.”

“I’m jealous,” she mumbles in a wistful sort of way, placing a brush into your outstretched hand.

“I’m sure most people wouldn’t mind,” you say, blending the two shades with careful strokes. “It might take them time to adjust, but if Kasai-san is any indication, I don’t think you have to worry too much. How do I look?”

“You know, it really suits you. I was expecting you to look a lot worse.” Yukiko shakes her head in disbelief. “How many times have you done this?”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up so much makeup stuff for this.
> 
> Probably not what most people want, but hey, have some protag and Yukiko vaguely talkin' 'bout how gay they are. Wow. So gay.
> 
> I really love the idea of super self-aware protag. Maybe there's an explanation about his lack of a shadow in the true end, but for now I'm just gonna go with 'this dude is just so honest with himself it's not like he's rejecting stuff or things.'


	25. 10/31/2011

                >Junes, Food Court… You and Yosuke are working hard on putting up the decorations.

“Y’know,” he starts, looking down at you with a thoughtful expression, “you didn’t look half-bad in a dress. Better than me and Kanji, at least.”

**“Well, if you want some pointers…”_ <**

                                “I thought we weren’t talking about yesterday.”

                                “Was that supposed to be a compliment?”

 “No wait, I didn’t mean it like that! I, uh…” Yosuke clears his throat, studiously attending to the streamers strung across the awning above the grill as you steady the ladder beneath him. “That girl you like, she probably saw the pageant, right? So if you ask her out now-”

“I’d be rejected.”

“Jeez, that was quick. How’d you know for sure unless you go for it?” His earnest expression falls into annoyance when you let out an irrepressible laugh. “I’m serious! Come on partner, I’m just trying to help you out.” Yosuke hops off the ladder with surprisingly little collateral damage and shoves the box of decorations into your arms with a sullen look.

“I’m sorry,” you say, shaking your head with a wry grin. “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I know what my chances are. I don’t really see any point in trying to delude myself.”

You hear a mutter about stupid, stubborn, cynical, something-or-another as you make your way to the storage closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up until I started talking to people in the dungeon I thought protag's Halloween costume was a magician. Then they started talkin' 'bout vampires. Excuse you IT have you even met protag why would be be a vampire when he could be a magician come on get with the program.


	26. 12/07/2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor spoilers for an abridged confrontation between the killer and protag

“Your whole gang should be here. You know, work together, beat the bad guy. Friendship, effort, victory… you guys love that stuff.” He barks out a sharp, derisive laugh, and in an instant he’s behind you. “It’s people like you that piss me off the most. You think you can ‘turn me around?’ Give me a break.”

You hear the distinct click of a safety catch.

“What do you think will happen if I shoot you?”

                                **“You’ll commit another crime,”_ <**

                                “You can’t shoot me,”

is your impassive reply as you deliberately turn to meet the barrel of the gun.

“That’s right.”

There’s a thunderous bang, absolutely deafening in the silence of the room.

                >The bullet brushed your ear…

                >You smell the acrid scent of burning gunsmoke…

“Do you get it now? We’re done talking. I won’t miss next time.” You blink and he’s gone, along with the portal. All at once you seem to feel the weight of the room – the bloodstained walls, the viciously vandalized posters…

You turn on your heel, making your way back to the entrance.

                >Junes, Electronics department.

You stumble out of the TV, still hearing echoes of the gunshot. Your hands are shaking. You clench them into fists, taking a few steadying breaths as you get up to your feet.

“Welcome back.”

Yosuke doesn’t even blink when you catch yourself grasping for a nonexistent weapon. Explanations and excuses fill your head, but none of them seem sufficient in the face of his resigned expression.

“I told you not to go alone…” You cringe, unable to meet his gaze. “I knew you would.”

“I had to know for sure.”

“It’s okay, I understand. I won’t ask for now, and I won’t tell the others, but… you could trust us, y’know.”

“I trust you,” you say, taking a step towards him. “There’s no one I trust more than you.”

“You’ve got a funny way of showing it.”

There’s no real bite to his words, but you find yourself unable to breathe for a brief, endless moment. You reach for him, reaching for… his arm? His hand? His sleeve? His face? When did he get so close?

“Promise me, actually promise me you won’t try and do this on your own.” It’s almost desperate, the way he says it as he grabs your arm. “You’re the leader of a _team_. We do this together, alright?”

You nod. He lets go and looks away, clearing his throat. “Good. I’ll hold you to that. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

You put up a halfhearted protest, but by the way his eyes flit to your hands you’re pretty sure he’s already made up his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I just need a bridge between October and January/February. This bridge took a lot longer than it should've. Bluh.
> 
> I've sorta had it in my head that before November protag's all 'I have an unrequited crush on my best friend welp I guess that's a thing' and after November's where the whole 'shit shit shit I like this guy I really like this guy' thing starts being more pronounced. I need to fuss a lot with sequences of events, but hopefully that won't be as tricky as 12/7 was for some reason. 
> 
> Of course, first I have to find time to plan it out. Why is spring break never really a break.


	27. 01/24/2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really vague December spoilers

                >Samegawa floodplain

“Man, you always seem to catch me at my worst.” Yosuke shakes his head with a self-depreciative grin. “I’m sure my shadow gave you a great first impression. Not to mention you’re always bailing me out when there’s a mess at Junes.”

                                **“That’s not true.”_ <**

                                “It’s a bit annoying.”

                                “I hadn’t noticed.”

“No, it is. And I don’t even want to think about what happened in the hospital. If you weren’t there…”

“You would’ve found your way,” you reassure, and he looks at you with exasperation. “I’m serious. It’s not like you were alone – if I wasn’t there you guys would’ve managed it.”

“You always do that. Come on man, there’s a reason you’re the leader. Do you really think we’d have gotten so far if it wasn’t for you? We were all hung up over Nanako-chan. But you, you kept your cool. Even though you were going through all that, you didn’t...” He kicks at the ground, turning away from you. “You were going through such a hard time, I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be someone you could rely on. I wanted...” Yosuke groans, covering his face. "Saying this out loud is..."

“You were.” From his reaction, you’re pretty sure your candor only made him more embarrassed. You catch the edge of his sleeve, tugging it away from his face. “Sure, there were times you needed someone to knock some sense into you, but… you were always someone I relied on.”

“Really? Hah, hearing that makes me feel kinda lame, but… I’m glad. I mean, there’s a lot I’m grateful for from this past year, but the biggest thing… I think it was that I met you.” He shoots you a blinding grin, and you feel a swell of warmth along with the urge to cover your own face. “If you ever need someone to knock some sense into you, hit me up and I’ll return the favor, yeah? No matter where you are. That’s what partners are for, right?”

                                “I’ll be counting on you, partner.”

                                “I’ll knock you out instead.”

                                **“I like you.”_ <**

You’re barely aware as the words escape you, more of an afterthought than a conscious confession, and for a moment the both of you stare at each other in stunned silence. Under very different circumstances, you’d be laughing at Yosuke’s expression as he chokes out a weak “wait, like as in…?”

You let go of his sleeve. “I have to feed the cats.”

You bolt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a draft of the last part of this scene floating around for ages. Aaaaaaaggggeeeeeeessss.


	28. 01/25/2012

                >Lunch break…

                >Who would you like to invite for lunch?

“Hey partner, I-“

“Oh my god you’re not going to believe this!” Chie pushes Yosuke out of the way, shoving a DVD of some low-budget kung-fu flick in your face. “The limited edition director’s cut of Tiger King Punch finally came in the mail and it was _amazing_! It has like, an hour of behind-the-scenes footage where they actually go through workout schedules and everything! It’s the best-”

“Excuse me,” Yosuke cuts in, pushing Chie back. “Can’t you read the mood? We’re trying to have a serious conversation here!”

She huffs, ready to launch into what’s probably a speech about the importance of sharing kung-fu movies with people who _don’t break them_ , but then looks back and forth between his expression and yours.

Chie starts looking gradually less irate as some kind of realization dawns.

She lets out a nervous laugh and averts her eyes to somewhere less awkward. “Whoops, look at the time! I promised Yukiko I’d, uh, check her homework! Yeah.” She makes a face at the obvious lie, and backs away slowly.

“Wait!” You jump out of the chair, very nearly overturning your entire desk. “I’ll go with you!”

Ignoring her look of surprise, you grab her arm and run out of the room.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since that's like three chapters in one day I think I need to break and start working on my actual homework. Aha. Ahahahhaa.
> 
> The movie title actually came from my sister. Some of her other suggestions were:
> 
> Fist of the Punch  
> Karate Punchfighter  
> Hard to Punch  
> Bloodpunch  
> Punch of the Punch  
> Unpunched  
> House of the Flying Punches
> 
> It was so hard to just pick one.


	29. 01/26/2012

                >Lunch break…

                >Who would you like to invite for lunch?

“Look, you can’t-“

“Senpai! The first years and I were wondering… if… you…” Rise stops at the sight of Yosuke leaning over your desk, his face set in an oddly intense expression. “…wanted to eat with us but I see you’re busy, I’m just gonna-“

“No!” You all but run to the door, nearly crashing into her. “That sounds like a great idea!”

“Wait what?”

“Come on let’s go,” you say, pushing her out into the hallway. You hear a clatter of what’s probably the sound of Yosuke kicking your desk.

                >Yasogami High rooftop…

“Okay senpai, what’s the deal?”

“What’s the deal with what?” You cringe at the terrible delivery of the line. Months of drama and that’s the best you could do? You should be ashamed of yourself.

Naoto seems to agree, raising a fairly accusatory eyebrow. “I must admit, I’m a bit curious myself. I’ve never seen you so… obvious."

With a sigh you start poking morosely at the food in your bento. “I think I’ve messed up with Yosuke. I’m not really looking forward to what he wants to tell me.”

“What?” Kanji cuts in, pausing mid-bite. “Quit kiddin’ around, this is Yosuke-senpai we’re talkin’ ‘bout, right? Dude’s like, in love with you or something.”

                                “…!”

                                “…?”

                                **“…!?”_ <**

You fumble with your chopsticks, feeling an increasingly familiar heat rise to your face. “Um.”

“Did he find out about your, ah…” Rise waves a hand as Naoto glances back and forth between the two of you with narrowed eyes, no doubt annoyed at being left out of the loop.

“Kind of.” You wilt under her scrutiny, looking off to the side and thoroughly examining the edge of the bench. “I might’ve… accidentally… told him who I like.”

“Oh.”

At that, Kanji perks up with renewed interest. “What? Senpai, you like someone?”

You nod.

“Well, don’t leave us hangin’, what’s she like?”

“Yosuke.”

Naoto’s eyebrows disappear under the brim of the ever-present cap. Kanji laughs uncertainly, scratching at the back of his neck. “Man, the way you say that makes it sound like Yosuke-senpai’s the one you like.”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, seriously? But isn’t Yosuke-senpai… a… guy…?”

“I was under that impression, yes.”

“But if he’s a guy, and you’re a guy, and you like him…?”

“Jeez Moronji, do I have to spell it out?” Rise flicks a grain of rice at his face, and he flushes. You can’t really tell whether it’s from anger or embarrassment.

“I ain’t that dumb! It’s just a shock, is all. I mean, you really don’t act like… y’know…” The thought hangs in the air as he struggles to articulate it. In the end he shakes his head, mumbling a petulant “why didn’t you tell any of us?”

“It never really came up? I wasn’t particularly trying to hide it. Whenever I tried to talk about it directly someone always changed the subject.”

“I didn’t-! I mean, I wasn’t-”

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t talking about you,” you amend, hopefully before Kanji could get too worked up. “Just in general. It’s kind of hard to come out of the closet when people keep shutting the door in your face.”

“Y’know, he seems pretty desperate to talk to you. I think you should listen to him. Yosuke-senpai’s pretty dense, really insensitive, incredibly immature… why do you like him again?” Rise laughs at your expression and shakes her head. “Okay, sorry, my point is the fact that he’s not avoiding you is a pretty good sign, right?”

“I guess.” Your skeptical expression says otherwise.

“If I may,” Naoto starts, setting aside a half-eaten lunch. “Yosuke-senpai admires you a great deal. While this might come as a shock to him, I can’t imagine that he’d be able to distance himself too much from you.”

“It’s like I said, dude’s in love with you.” Kanji pokes you with the back end of his chopstick. “You really think he’s gonna turn his back on you? After all we’ve been through? Man, we got through the cook-off together. That stuff stays.”

“Don’t worry senpai.” Rise hooks an arm through yours, a charming grin set on her face as she chucks a block of tofu at Kanji. “If he breaks your heart I’ll be here to pick up the pieces!”

You offer a deadpan “thanks,” rolling your eyes. Try as you might, you can’t keep the corner of your lips from twitching upwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out a lot longer than I thought it would. At first it was just Rise, but then it's like, man, that's no fun. First years for the win. Have all the dialogue. I honestly had no idea how to get past Kanji's cringe-worthy remark though. How do you convey the exact level of ellipses that conveys? The degree of disbelief? You cheat, I guess. Look at that. You get three options for stunned speechless silence.
> 
> I think my favorite thing is stoic and composed characters getting flustered and losing their cool. I like all kinds of Souyos, but dang, what about Protag that's caught off-guard. What about Protag that's overwhelmed. What about Protag that's a complete dork when it comes to liking someone. Well, I guess that's why this fic exists. Also because I've read practically every Souyo fic in existence. Dangit, this always happens.
> 
> Speaking of things happening, next chapter, I swear.


	30. 01/27/2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month, thirty chapters, and ten thousand words later we're FINALLY AT THE SLOPPY MAKEOUTS. I dedicate this chapter to Cawaiiey for telling me how kissing works. Man, I don't know how kissing works. Go thank her for the smooches in this chapter.

The winter sun bathes the school in muted light as you amble through the second floor hall. You pass one or two of your classmates making their way home, but for the most part it’s fairly empty by the time you get to 2-2. As you slide open the door you see Yosuke and Chie standing by the windows, facing away from you, and you’re debating whether to flee or not when she bursts out with “Jeez, you sound like a jilted lover.”

“That’s what it feels like!” There’s a brief pause where you’re pretty sure Chie’s giving him an incredulous look while Yosuke’s exclamation catches up to him. “No, no wait, that’s not it at all! Completely the wrong idea! If anything, it’s the opposite!”

“What.”

“Shut up!” There’s another pause, and a sigh. He’s probably fiddling with the cord of his headphones, weaving it between his fingers, maybe coiling it into loops. “Do you know where he is or not? I really need to talk to him.”

You’re about to turn around when you feel someone shove you into the room, knocking you very conspicuously into a desk. “Whoops, sorry senpai! Didn’t see you there.”

Even with the innocence radiating from Rise, you have your doubts.

“Chie-senpai, just the gal I was looking for! Come on, I need your help with the thing.”

“The thing…? Oh, right! The thing! Haha, yeah, we gotta go do the thing!”

“Yep, let’s go do the thing. Come on senpai,” she says, dragging her upperclassman out of the room. The door slams shut with the finality of a guillotine, and you’re left alone with Yosuke. The oppressive silence that follows is almost too dense to break.

“I’m not gay!”

That started just about how you thought it would.

“I know.” You give him what you hope is a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, I understand. I’m sorry for-”

“No, no, don’t apologize, that’s not what I-! It’s… the thing is, I’m still into girls. It’s not like suddenly the thought of Teddie gets me all hot and bothered.” There’s a pause, and despite the situation you can’t help but laugh at the mix of horror and disgust on his face. “Oh god, that thought’s gonna keep me up at night. Wait, shit, I didn’t mean-!”

“It’s fine, I got it,” you interrupt, unable to keep the grin off your face. “You were saying?”

“When I said you were special to me, I meant it.” It comes out in a rush; you find yourself taking deep, measured breaths almost to compensate for his short-winded abandon. “You’re always the first person on my mind. I mean, you were avoiding me for what, two days? I could barely handle that! It’s not like we talk all the time, but knowing that you were actively avoiding me? I was kind of mad at you, actually, and I thought I’d still be mad but right now I’m just glad we’re talking!” Ducking his head, he turns his attention to tugging at his headphones. “Listen to me, I sound like such an idiot. I guess I like you a little too much, huh?”

Hope swells almost painfully as you take a hesitant step closer to him. “You mean you…?”

“Uh, yeah. For a while now, I think. I didn’t really know what to do with…” trailing off, he makes a vague hand gesture to encompass the entirety of your relationship. “When you said you liked me, I was kind of terrified because I didn’t think it was possible for someone like you to feel that way about me.”

                               “I can’t believe it either.”

                                **“What do you mean?”_ <**

“You’re kidding me, right? Jeez, for someone so smart you sure can be dense. Have you looked in the mirror lately?”

“I, um.”

“Not to mention the whole thing with the camping trip. Yeah, let’s not talk about the camping trip. I turned out to be a huge hypocrite, didn’t I? No wonder you freaked out so much.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” you protest, and he huffs in disbelief.

“Dude. You’ve paraded in front of the whole school in drag. You’ve faced shadows and psychopaths head on. You’ve even eaten _Mystery Food X_. But at the floodplain?”

“You’re right, it was that bad.” You cover your face, probably not hiding your blush very well. “I probably could’ve passed it off as platonic if I didn’t panic so much.”

“I’m glad you didn’t. It was kind of flattering, actually.”

“Well, what about you?”

“What? What about me?”

“Don’t you have something to say?”

“I’ve said plenty!”

“Say it properly.”

“Oh come on, haven’t I embarrassed myself enough-“

“Please.”

He stutters a bit before heaving a sigh, looking you right in the eyes with determination. “I like you. I honestly, really, truly like you. I couldn't have gotten through last year without you by my side. When I'm with you, I feel like I... I never knew I had such _heat_...” He lasts about a second longer before his composure dissolves. “D-don’t make me say stuff like that!”

“I like hearing it.” You smile at him, completely unabashed. “It’s because I like you so much.”

He fidgets under your sincerity, glancing at you from the corner of his eyes. “Um… can I…?”

You nod, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, and he lets out a soft, embarrassed sort of sigh as he takes ahold of your sleeve. He leans up for a breathless moment, and… bumps his nose against yours. Pretty hard, actually, and from the way Yosuke's cursing into his hand it sounds like he wasn't able to escape unscathed. You fail to suppress a snicker, which crescendos into peals of laughter as he hides his face in your chest.

“Shut up,” he snaps, bristling with indignation. “It’s not that funny!”

“No, I’m pretty sure it is.” You run a hand through his hair, teasing it between your fingertips. “I’m pretty sure it’s hilarious.”

With a frustrated groan, he pulls back enough to grab at your shirt and tugs you down.

It’s clumsy, it’s awkward, and your nose still kind of hurts.

It’s perfect.

Yosuke takes a step back, his entire face an impressive shade of scarlet. “So, uh… what does this make us?”

“What else?” You take his hands in yours, pulling him back towards you with a grin. “We’re partners.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some lines from [this panel](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/79461451735) of Formerly Known as the Justice League because come on, it was perfect. I also listened to and used quite a few lines from [Yosuke's cut dialogue](http://obstinaterixatrix.tumblr.com/post/67019135205/pixlem-a-while-ago-someone-mentioned-that) because holy shit that audio. Every time I get to the whole 'don't go, I like you' bit I just have to stop what I'm doing and hide my face, I get so flustered. [This song](http://extraneousfripperies.tumblr.com/post/76509188507/letsrunmydear-spent-a-week-in-a-dusty-library) also got me really into the souyo mood,  so check it out if you want to hear how I think of them.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I'm going to go sleep for a week holy shit writing is hard I don't know how people do it and I honestly would not have finished this if it wasn't for you guys and your positive feedback. So, this only really exists because of you all. Go team!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Action and Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303013) by [annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/pseuds/annapods)




End file.
